


hello? (an mcu wrong number story)

by oceansgivepeace



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Multi, Wrong number story, nat adopts you, you have lesbian moms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgivepeace/pseuds/oceansgivepeace
Summary: You accidentally text a member of the avengers and then a chaotic friendship grows.Gender neutral reader
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Reader, Shuri/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. bucket and dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this might be cringey but i have fun writing it so i don’t care. the earlier chapters are more cringe than the later ones but whatever  
> i originally posted this on wattpad but this version is a bit different than that one

**y/n** **  
**hey  
hi   
hello?   
sup   
hi   
hi   
hi   
hi   
answer me   
…   
if you don't answer who's going to help me hide the body?

**?** **  
**dude it's been like one minute since you sent the first message  
plus why do you need to hide a body

**y/n** **  
**REBECCA ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK

**?** **  
**I WONT HESITATE BITCH  
...anyways who is this

**y/n** **  
**mj you know who this is  
it's me

**?** **  
**mj?  
like the shoes?

**y/n** **  
**oof no  
i'm assuming you're not MJ then

**?** **  
**that would be correct

**y/n** **  
**wait a second  
…   
are you going to kidnap me or something?

**?** **  
**no  
i'm not going to kidnap you

**y/n** **  
**you know who would say that?  
a kidnapper   
just give me ten minutes   
then you can come pick me up

**?** **  
**i don't even know your address  
i'm not going to kidnap you 

**y/n** **  
**sureeeee  
on another note i need something to put you as in my contacts i can't just have "?" in there forever   
it would get suspicious   
my fbi agent would probably be worried for my safety if they're not already

**?** **  
**idk you can put be as bucket or something  
i don't really care

**y/n** **  
**aight bet

_*"?" has been changed to "bucket"*_

**bucket** **  
**cool

**y/n** **  
**cool

**bucket** **  
**what should i call you then

**y/n** **  
**idk  
you can put "dumbass" i guess   
you'll probably learn that i do the dumb stuff so it's fitting

**bucket** **  
**cool

**y/n** **  
**cool beans


	2. plums

**y/n** **  
** bucket   
i have a question    
and i'm assuming you're an adult so you probably have a responsible answer 

**bucket** **  
** Idk   
i am an adult but i'm basically a child    
just ask anyways though

**y/n** **  
** okay..  
so my girlfriend decided to visit me and took me to this cute picnic on the roof and then she has the a u d a c i t y to leave me alone    
so now i'm sitting here wondering if i should eat her plate food because it looks really tasty

**bucket** **  
** um idk   
butttt... your girlfriend would probably get mad if you did

**y/n  
** haha you said butt   
…   
you're right.   
so what's up with you?

**bucket** **  
** nothing really   
my friend, bird, is pranking people and one of his pranks accidentally caught our scary friend in the crossfire so now he's running for his life while she's chasing him with a knife

**y/n** **  
** sounds fun   
who's your scary friend? i love her already

**bucket** **  
** oh her name is Nat

**y/n** **  
** she seems cool   
anyways my girlfriend is coming so i have to go soon but she made some dish from her home country and it's really good   
i can mail you some if you want   
i think it has plums or something in it idk

**bucket** **  
** plums?! did you say plums?!?

**y/n** **  
** y e s ?

**bucket** **  
** yes i would love some    
please and thank you

**y/n** **  
** okay just give me your address and i'll send some

**bucket** **  
** okay   
it's *gives tony's secret condo's address because he doesn't want to be found out*

**y/n** **  
** cool beans   
don't forget you n e e d to introduce me to your scary friend 🥺

**bucket**

i won't forget   
i will warn you she can be a little intimidating sometimes 

**y/n** **  
** well intimidating is good   
it's a great scare tactic

**bucket** **  
** wdym?

**y/n  
** one time this guy tried to mug me, new york, ya know ?   
anyways i was like "how long is your spine? i’ve been looking one to put in my long firby" all with a smile on my face   
needless to say he peed his pants and ran away crying 

**bucket** **  
** she's gonna love you

**y/n** **  
** yay!   
oops gtg

**bucket** **  
** bye


	3. you’ve got mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at dialogue, sorry :/

_-1 days later-_

Bucky leaves the tower without a word, a smile on his face. 

"What's up with him?" Tony says.

Clint responds with a puzzled look on his face, "I have no idea. Maybe a date?" 

"Bucky? A date? Haha!" Sam says between laughs.

Twenty minutes later Bucky returns with a box in his hand marked "fragile" and "perishable".

And if it's even possible his smile is even larger.

"Buddy what do you got there?" Steve asks.

Bucky doesn't respond, instead he just grabs a fork, plate, and knife then rips the box open.

He pulls a pie tin out that's filled with plum and some other berry pie out.

He immediately opens it and cuts a slice and sets it on his plate.

Bucky sits down at the table looking at the slice of pie, then abruptly takes a bite out of the pie.

He begins to cry.

"Oh my god it's so good, holy shit," Bucky says.

Stebe doesn't even bother to correct him for his use of the bad language word.

"What is that?"

"I have no idea, it has plums that's all i know," Bucky answers.

"Where did you even get it?"

"My friend. Their girlfriend made it."

"What friend? I thought we were your only friends," Tony says fake hurt in his voice.

"I don't know their name, i just call them dumbass."

"Then why would you trust to eat something they sent you?! They could be trying to KILL you for all you know!" Steve yells.

"I don't care, if i die eating something this good, i die happy."

"That's dark man," Rhodes says.

"Mood," Clint replies, almost as if it was just instinct.

Everyone else falls into silence as Bucky finishes his slice of pie.


	4. wakanda shit is this

**bucket** **  
** holy shit that pie was good   
what was in it?!

**y/n** **  
** plums and i think some berries from wakanda

**bucket** **  
** wAKanDa?!

**y/n** **  
** oops   
did i forget to mention my girlfriend is shuri ?

**bucket** **  
** as in the princess of wakanda?!

**y/n** **  
** yes   
i don't see what the big deal is here 

**bucket** **  
** it's a big fucking deal if you ask me   
how did you even meet

**y/n** **  
** the same way we met   
i was trying to text mj and i accidentally texted her   
i've met a lot of people through my mistakes in typing her name down   
like here's my list so far:   
you   
shuri

**bucket** **  
** dang   
you are kind of a dumbass   
do you have mj's correct number now?

**y/n** **  
** ...yes of course

**bucket** **  
** no you don't 

**y/n** **  
** hey! i haven't seen her in a while and it's not like i can text her and ask "hey what's your number"

**bucket** **  
** i bet if you type my number in wrong you'll get mj's

**y/n** **  
** good idea   
imma try it

**bucket** **  
** NO DONT   
ʳᵉᵃᵈ   
and they're gone   
this is g r e a t


	5. adoption

group chat   
contains: bucket and unknown

**bucket** **  
** we are gathered here today

**y/n** **  
** for this holy matrimony    
wait- who's getting married   
i know i'm not getting married   
bucket are you getting married???   
is "unknown" your partner?   
congrats you two!

**bucket** **  
** no   
i'm not getting married   
i was going to say "we are gathered here today for the start of an amazing and terrifying relationship" then you fucked it up

**unknown** **  
** buck you know steve doesn't like that word

**bucket** **  
** i know and i don't give a fuck 

**unknown** **  
** anyways who is this

**bucket** **  
** the person that gave me that pie

**unknown** **  
** the pie that you cried while eating?

**bucket** **  
** ... yes

**y/n** **  
** aw i'm so glad you enjoyed shuri's pie i'll be sure to let her know

**bucket** **  
** anyways this is nat, the scary person i was telling you about 

**nat** **  
** i'm not scary

**bucket** **  
** sorry   
*the super kind person i was telling you about

**y/n** **  
** THIS IS THE LADY WITH THE KNIFE?!!   
I DONT EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH <333333

**nat** **  
** where can i adopt them?

**y/n** **  
** DO IT   
PLEASE 

**bucket** **  
** bruh we don't even know your NAME   
how is she going to adopt you?

**y/n** **  
** i can reveal my identity right now

**nat** **  
** if you do i will literally see if i can get joint custody with your parents

**y/n** **  
** bet   
my name is....   
y/n l/n   
*dun dun dunnnn*

**bucket** **  
** why did that sound so ominous?

**y/n** **  
** because i wanted it to

**mom** **  
** okay so when we accidentally reveal our identities--and when i say we i mean buck--i will see if i can get joint custody   
until then, you're still my child but not officially :))

**y/n** **  
** YAYA   
and why can't i know your identities 

**mom** **  
** it's classified 

**y/n** **  
** oh okay   
i have to go my "mom" is calling me for dinner   
idk why she makes me call her that ?   
she's not even my mom and her name is Linda like wtf 

**mom** **  
** i didn't think it was possible but i love you even more

**y/n** **  
** love you too mom :)) <3

*y/n changed "group chat" to "mom and bucket :))" *

  
  



	6. and we would have gotten away with it if it weren’t for a meddling tony

_~2 week later~_

Tony is getting kind of suspicious because recently Nat and Bucky have been laughing at smiling at their phones more often.

There's two possibilities:  
1\. they're dating   
2\. they're both talking to bucky's new friend that gave him that pie a couple weeks ago

So being the privacy respecting person he is he hacks into their phones.

No biggie.

He is shocked to find that they've been texting this y/n, and he's not entirely sure that y/n is not a threat; so he's stealing Cap’s job for a second and calling all of the Avengers (minus Nat and Bucky) to get to the bottom of this.

How? You might be wondering.

Well he's going to use a group chat composed of the Avengers, this should intimidate y/n, right?


End file.
